Elementary Days
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Mundane everyday life of grade schoolers and childhood friends Ogiwara Shigehiro and Kuroko Tetsuya. Pure OgiKuro fluff; loosely related drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally encountering a boy who seemed to love basketball (and of course, was much _much_better than himself at the said sport) must have been one of the luckiest coincidences in Kuroko Tetsuya's life.

Ogiwara Shigehiro- _Ogiwara-kun_- was a bright individual, contrasting heavily with Kuroko's own quiet and mysterious persona. He was the one with the bright smiles and outstretched hands, the one who smelled like sunshine and daisies, the one who would roll around in the mud with the orange ball he seemed to carry with him almost everywhere he went.

Ogiwara-kun was the one who brought basketball into his life.

And being with him was probably the most natural thing in Kuroko's life. Ogiwara-kun never lost him, although he often joked about not being able to see Kuroko. They've spent a lot of time together, usually starting right after Kuroko's school was over (because Ogiwara-kun went to a school three blocks away from the Kuroko's school and the court near their house) and ended when the sun went down or on the afternoon of the next day whenever one of them decided to stay on either's house.

Ogiwara and Kuroko never really understood the nature of their relationship. Harmless pecks on the lips or feathery kisses on the cheeks were always exchanged between them it became a normality. They sat close whenever they sit, snuggled to each other whenever they spent the night together, and shared clothes whenever Kuroko didn't bring one on his own (too bad, though, Ogiwara's clothes were always a tad bigger on Kuroko). They were really close friends.

At least until a very particular night that Ogiwara won't ever forget.

It was like any other day. They've played basketball on the court until they were now dragging their feet towards Kuroko's house, where they decided to spend this weekend. Kuroko had stopped in the middle of the road, prompting a raised eyebrow from the orange-haired boy.

"Ogiwara-kun,"

"Hmm?"

"I'm in love with you."

And Kuroko really _was_in love with him. Or at least, he thought so. He'd read many novels pertaining the subject and he found himself feeling the same way as the written prose whenever he was in Ogiwara-kun's vicinity. Ogiwara, ears red (from embarrassment? or was he flustered? Kuroko wasn't always sure about his childhood friend), smiled a very different smile from his usual goofy grin and gripped Kuroko's hand a little tighter.

"I know." He replied, voice only a few decibels louder than a mere whisper. At first, Kuroko thought that Ogiwara-kun didn't love him back. But the way his hand had moved to Kuroko's wrist, holding it with a little more possessiveness and unwillingness to let go convinced Kuroko otherwise.

Ogiwara-kun loved him too, even when he was too embarrassed to say it out loud and bluntly like Kuroko did. They both just _knew_.


	2. Chapter 2

Kisses, Kuroko thought, were a gesture to convey one's affection. Or at least, Ogiwara-kun's affection. The orange-haired boy really loved giving people hugs and kisses, although Kuroko was the only one he reaaaally really liked so he was the only one who'd Ogiwara peck on his lips.

There were many times and countless examples to recall when Ogiwara-kun kissed him on his lips. Before school, after school, if he won one of their basketball game, if he lost one, when Kuroko decided to buy him Chu Chu Popsicles, or even when they were about to sleep in each other's arms.

For example, before school.

"So I'm just gonna go to my school now. You okay if I leave you here? Do you want me to take you to class?" As usual, Ogiwara-kun asked him with a concerned expression across his face. His warm hands still holding on to Kuroko's own gloved ones, always so miraculously warm even in winter and gloveless. Kuroko shook his head slightly, earning a little pout that formed on Ogiwara-kun's face whenever Kuroko rejected any of his offer.

"Okay then, I gonna leave now. Seeya after school, Kuroko." Ogiwara was about to let go of Kuroko's hand and mounted his skateboard to the next block, but at the last moments, Ogiwara-kun pulled him close and pecked him on his lips. "Love ya, seeya!" He grinned, waved, and wheeled off with his skateboard, occasionally facing back and waving as he went.

Even after school, when many people were around, Ogiwara-kun wouldn't care about any of them. He'd wait in the school gates, waiting for the invisible teal-haired boy to pass, and when he actually spotted Kuroko, he would grab his hands and pecked his lips. "Thanks for waiting, Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko greeted, smiling at his boyfriend.

"No biggie!" Ogiwara beamed before his hand went to Kuroko's wrist, securing it in a tight hold as they made their way to the court.

After a rather one-way match between the two of them, Ogiwara-kun had left Kuroko on the ground, panting and sweating and generally tired.

"Whoaaaa, Kuroko!" He exclaimed as he pulled the tealhead off the ground and directly to his arms. "You okay? Should we go home?" He tattled as he hugged the teal-haired boy, who sighed weakly. "Yeah, we should. Tomorrow is Saturday, you should sleep over in my house tonight, Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko whispered tiredly.

Ogiwara-kun smiled and pecked him on his lips. "Sure, if that's what you want." Ogiwara-kun offered him a piggyback and Kuroko positioned himself on the boy's back, resting his cheek on Ogiwara-kun's shoulder.

And when they were both on Kuroko's bed, complete with their pajamas and blanket. Ogiwara-kun smiled a soft smile to the already-sleepy Kuroko before lightly touching the tealhead's lips with his own.

"Sweet dreams, Kuroko!"

And that was the average kisses shared by Ogiwara and Kuroko in a day, not counting the Chu Chu kiss or one Ogiwara would do whenever he managed to throw a spectacular score. It was harmless and easy and had no meaning whatsoever.

* * *

><p>On the day Ogiwara-kun had bought Kuroko a Chu Chu popsicle instead of the other way round, the tealheaded boy asked just what occasion needed to be celebrated for this, and Ogiwara-kun had showed him a Japanese Literature test paper marked with perfect 100.<p>

"It's because of those books you always read in your house!" He said, utterly happy and exhilarated. "And it was _suuuper _hard you know? And then there's Genji guy who's really melodramatic and…" Kuroko tuned him out. And after he rambled for like ten minutes without pause, Kuroko stood up from his seat and brought his own lips to Ogiwara-kun's.

Ogiwara-kun seemed to notice what the gesture meant, so he stopped rambling and pecked him back. But when he was about to pull back, Kuroko leant forward, stopping him from breaking their kiss.

After a few seconds, Ogiwara-kun, for once, was in the loss of words. His mouth agape, occasionally closing and opening again, unsure of what to say. Kuroko smiled a small smile. "Congratulations for your test, Ogiwara-kun." He said levelly as he went to the Chu Chu vendor for another popsicle. Ogiwara-kun's face exploded into a hue of red that closely reminded Kuroko of a tomato.

The orange-haired boy then hid his face on his hand, his ears reddening even worse than his face. Kuroko chuckled, Ogiwara-kun was so adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko Tetsuya always looked at that boy.

That one whose smile was as bright as the sun. That one who would be the first to leave the class during recess, that one who was always the center of everyone's circle. The one who would sometimes sit back and enjoy the attention he was basking on with a pair of grateful, lonely eyes….

It was certainly a strange thing to think of, but Kuroko found himself more and more drawn to those orange-ish brown eyes. The way he would laugh obnoxiously, the way he would smile to anyone and everyone who met his eyes, and the most interesting of all: the way he eyed the people around him with sith sadness, happiness, loneliness, and gratefulness all at the same time.

Kuroko Tetsuya was definitely wooed.

And on the day they were to change seats, Kuroko couldn't be more thankful to the Goddess of Fate when he pulled the same number as the sunny boy.

"We've never really talked, haven't we?" As expected, it was him who broke the ice first. Kuroko just stared at him, clearly still not believing just how good his luck was. He nodded as he sat down on his seat. "Yes, we haven't." Kuroko replied.

There was a face-splitting grin being formed on the orange-haired boy as he sat down on his seat and shoved it closer to Kuroko's own. "My name is Ogiwara Shigehiro, you can call me anything you like, Kuroko!" And somehow, with just that, blood started to rush up to his ears. "Oh, yes, nice to meet you, Ogiwara-kun."

Because usually, nobody in class remembered his name.

* * *

><p>Ogiwara-kun loved basketball just as much as Kuroko loved it. So of course, they talked about it during recess. The orange-haired boy seemed so excited and as everyone else left to play outside or to eat their lunch, he didn't seem to have any intention of leaving Kuroko by himself.<p>

Kuroko was happy with the very first friend who gave him this much attention, but he was even _happier_when other boys in class he never really talked to join their conversation with so much ease- they even included Kuroko in their chatters this time- like they've always been talking like this before.

The tealheaded boy sighed fondly as he stared at the laughing circle of friends, and he caught a glimpse of Ogiwara-kun smiling an unusually soft smile towards him.

That was how Kuroko Tetsuya became friends with Ogiwara Shigehiro for the first time.

* * *

><p><em>This one is unrelated to the previous drabble :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_This is my favorite one by far XD_

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya hated playing hide and seek for obvious reasons.<p>

Having an extremely low presence could mean lots of things. It could mean he was blessed with the ability to not encounter anyone who might have the possibility of annoying him- which contributed a lot to his life thank you very much- or it could mean he was cursed to always get somewhat forgotten by the people he played hide and seek with. Kuroko would rather not repeat his kindergarten days if possible, thank you.

But the offer came from the overly bright boy who pouted like the world would end the moment Kuroko said no. So he was rather conflicted about the entire thing. There was a huge chance that if he played, he won't be found anyways. Maybe he should pretend to play and then hide in the library so he could read books instead.

"Pleaaaaase, Kurokoooo?" Okay, Ogiwara-kun was nearly kissing his cheek now from the close proximity of his puppy dog eyes. Kuroko's ears flared into a deep shade of red before he sighed fondly and approved of the idea of playing.

"Yaaaay! Okay, I'll be the it! You guys hide, okay?" And then everyone dispersed, leaving Ogiwara-kun alone by the slide. Kuroko made his way into the building, entered the library, and plopped down in one of the corners to read some books on the nearby shelf.

And as expected, an hour already passed since the hide and seek began. Everyone must've gone bored of the game already since there was no way a hide and seek could last for more than hour. There was some part of Kuroko's heart that was sad about it, but his mind resounded a very loud and clear 'I told you so' instead. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and then went back to his book once more.

Just as he was about to finish the book, he could hear the door being forced open (and so very noisily to boot) and a rather hurried footsteps. Ah, what, no- it can't be…

And then he found himself within the darkness, a pair of hands had covered his vision and it was a pair of familiar hands. Kuroko almost wanted to cry from sheer happiness. Usually, it wasn't like this.

Those hands smelled like sand, leaves, and the sun outside. Those hands were sticky from a mix of sweat and vanilla flavored Chu Chu Popsicles. And when those hands removed themselves from Kuroko's eyes, there was a grinning boy who looked sweaty- like he had run across the school just to come here.

"Found yoooou!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko Tetsuya loved historical books, so it was natural that he would spend his time reading them. And it was even more easy to say that he would excel in Japanese Literature.

In contrast, Ogiwara-kun always seemed to claim that seeing a book with more words than pictures hurt his eyes a lot that if he didn't stop reading, he would go blind because of it. So of course, unsurprising to everyone, Ogiwara-kun was absolutely horrible at analyzing texts and conveying what the main character felt during specific scenes.

The teachers had given Kuroko the unmentioned task of _'just make this kid understand a little about reading difficult Kanjis, please'_ by always assigning him to be Ogiwara-kun's partner during every little activity which requires teaming up. Kuroko, of course, felt responsible for his friend's literary education and took his time to devise a study plan that _must _be followed by the two of them if they want to play basketball.

Ogiwara-kun sighed. Again. For the fifteenth time in the last twenty minutes. And Kuroko was beginning to feel his blood rising to his head. "Which part is difficult for you, Ogiwara-kun?" He leaned closer to see a very simple one paragraph text of how melancholic Daiki-san was feeling. Ogiwara-kun pouted and put his head on top of the book he was reading.

"Everything's difficult, Kurokoooo. Like- there's no way I can understand if his shadow or whatever leaves him right? My moon hasn't left me…" Uh-oh, there comes the whiny Ogiwara-kun. Whiny Ogiwara-kun meant puppy-eyes Ogiwara-kun and he really didn't have any willpower to deal with his best friend's persuasion ability when he was being adorable. He needed to devise another way of learning.

Kuroko's eyes traveled to the books behind Ogiwara-kun, the ones he had read while waiting for Kuroko coming with materials. And of course it was five volumes of Naruto.

But, wait, it might be a good idea.

"Does Ogiwara-kun like Naruto?"

"Well duh," _nobody in our age group doesn't like it _was silently added, but Kuroko only smiled. "Do you connect with what Naruto-kun is feeling?" He asked patiently. "Um, yeah, I guess."

"What do you feel when Naruto-kun first managed to do his…" What was the name of that flashy spirally jutsu again? "…_rasen_-thingy? Can you describe it to me?"

"You mean rasengan!" Ogiwara-kun's frown turned to a smile in an instant. "I was sooo happy! I mean, it was so cool yeah? And he was all like WHOOSH! And Orochimaru was so shocked and he was so amazing and badass and- uh-oh…"

"Does Ogiwara-kun have the ability to make a rasengan?" Kuroko smiled.

"Um, no…"

"But you feel happy when Naruto-kun does it..?" His smile grew even wider.

"Uh, yeah..?"

"Then you can't say you can't understand Daiki-san because it never happened to you then. Come on, let's return to our lesson."

"Aaaawwww Kurokoooo!"

Kuroko laughed as his best friend murmured things about how Naruto-kun is awesome and how Daiki-san sucks. It was another good day for them again, and Kuroko was really glad.


	6. Chapter 6

_Um, y'know, a review will be nice..._

* * *

><p>Playing basketball with Ogiwara-kun was fun, but Kuroko always thought the walk home was the best part of the entire thing.<p>

Restraint was not a word that existed in Ogiwara-kun's dictionary, and the orange-haired boy probably couldn't read that kanji anyway, so he always played like it was the last day he ever got to play basketball. And this was probably one of the contributing factors of Kuroko's consecutive losses. Ogiwara-kun was better than him by miles and he always tried so hard to win.

It was frustrating, but it was one of the things he really loved about his best friend.

"You okay, Kuroko? Want me to piggyback you back home?" The tealhead muttered weak 'yes please' and hopped on his best friend's back. It smelled sweaty, and earthy, and sunny all at the same time and he was in dire need of shower but Kuroko loved it all the same.

Ogiwara-kun's favorite color was (unsurprisingly) orange. He loved every shades of orange imaginable starting from carrot-orange to the candlelight ones. And today, he wore an orange t-shirt of Kuroko's favorite shade of orange, the sunset ones.

The walk home was quietly comfortable, or as quiet as it could be with Ogiwara-kun's hum of his current favorite song. It was during times like this that Kuroko felt a different side of his friendship with Ogiwara-kun. Usually, Ogiwara-kun would talk (or chatter, or babble, whatever suited his mood at the time) and Kuroko would listen. But when they were sharing silence, Kuroko could feel the intensity of their bonds more than he usually could.

"Whoaaa, the sky's so pretty!" And of course he would say that. Ogiwara-kun always said the exact same thing whenever the sky turned into his favorite color. Kuroko smiled softly as he tightened his hold on Ogiwara-kun's back even more. Kuroko Tetsuya had always loved sunset. But not for the fact that it was orange, or the fact that it was so breathtakingly beautiful, or because he felt moved by the sheer beauty of it. He loved sunset for another thing entirely.

Ogiwara-kun turned his face slightly until Kuroko could see half of them. He had the widest grin ever when he asked Kuroko if he found the sky beautiful as well. Of course he said yes.

The reason why Kuroko Tetsuya loved the sunset was because it was the time he could see the most beautiful smile on Ogiwara-kun's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko Tetsuya, surprisingly, loved to have a sleepover.

But he didn't do it often. First reason, his house was so small and he lived with both his parents _and _his grandmother, there wasn't any space to do all the fun things boys loved to do during sleepovers (pillow fights and test of courage within blanket forts among others). Second reason, grandmother is a very kind eighty six years old lady, so she needed her peace and quiet and all the rest she could have.

But well, the last reason was probably because he didn't have many friends he loved to invite for a sleepover.

It was embarrassing, and it wasn't as if he didn't have any friends. But he was sure that Yamamoto-kun, Miura-kun, Yamada-kun, and Shimotsuki-kun would find a sleepover in a house that needed peace and quiet _boring_. And Kuroko didn't really want to bore his friends.

So Kuroko never actually brought any friends to have a sleepover with…

But that was before he met Ogiwara-kun.

And if it had taken some time for Kuroko to be sure that he liked Ogiwara-kun so much to be his best friend, it had taken only a few minutes of greetings and flattery for his entire family to adore Ogiwara-kun and his charmingly bright nature. Ogiwara-kun was polite, but casual. And he was so endearingly charming. It didn't take long for Mom to declare that 'Shigehiro-kun is another son of mine' or for his Dad to ask Ogiwara-kun to come here whenever he wanted.

Out of all Kuroko family members, grandmother was probably the biggest Ogiwara-kun lover. She would bake cookies for him whenever she knew he would come (Ogiwara-kun really used his father's invitation and came so sporadically to the point that nobody would be surprised if he suddenly knocked the door on 6 AM). And Kuroko was glad to know that his best friend was well-accepted in his own family.

So of course, when Ogiwara-kun came piggybacking him after their basketball time, his mother didn't look surprised at all. She cheerfully let them in, serve them cold milk, and calmly asked Ogiwara-kun if he was going to stay the night.

"I would love to, Setsuna-obasan!" Ogiwara-kun beamed happily after he gulped down all of his milk in one gulp. "I mean, if it's okay with you, of course!"

Kuroko's mother smiled to both of her 'sons' before sharing a knowing, happy look with him. She ruffled the orange-haired boy's hair affectionately before smiling a smile so identical with the tealheaded boy's own.

"You are always welcomed here in Kuroko family, Shigehiro-kun."

And he would always and forever be.

* * *

><p><em>One more chapter to go!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko was horridly unsurprised with the fact that Ogiwara-kun wasn't the type to be able to fall asleep almost immediately.

They had shared a bed, of course, because Ogiwara-kun _absolutely hated to sleep alone_- a sorry excuse for not being able to sleep without his human-sized teddy bear, Kuroko knew- or maybe it was an excuse so he could sleep with Kuroko. The tealhead liked the idea of the latter, though. Or maybe it was the same thing because Kuroko had been the one who gave him the said human-sized teddy bear.

Ogiwara-kun sighed for the tenth time since they changed to pajama and lie on Kuroko's bed. He turned, facing Kuroko as he pouted and tried to find a good position to sleep. The thing with Ogiwara-kun's atrocious sleeping habits was the fact he wouldn't be able to find a good position to sleep until at least an hour. But the moment he could find the said position, he wouldn't wake up until the next morning. Kuroko sighed and put his hand on top of Ogiwara-kun's cheek.

"What's wrong, Ogiwara-kun?" The orange-haired boy sighed as he pulled Kuroko closer to him, snuggling to the tealhead's shoulder while murmuring incoherently. "Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko chimed the question once more as he hugged the boy in return.

"Nothing's wrong, I can't sleep, that's all." But he was already slurring. The basketball must have drained him more than he thought. "I'm sure you'll be able to sleep soon, you're tired from today's game." And Kuroko was sure of it, because the taller boy only replied with a hum of 'hmmmmm' instead of retorting with another answer.

They both shared a comfortable silence, still snuggled up warmly in each other's arms.

"Y'know, Kuroko…" Ogiwara-kun spoke, his voice sounded a little muffled by the blankets. Kuroko didn't say anything, not wanting to break the silence they shared. "I like you lots." Ogiwara-kun murmured sleepily. "I like you lots lots lots. You're my favorite person in the whole world! Or even the whole galaxy!" Kuroko could feel his ears reddened at the compliment, but he pat Ogiwara-kun's back. "You're sleepy, Ogiwara-kun. Go to sleep."

"I'm serious Kurokoooooo." He slurred. "I like you lots lots lots!" He cuddled his head on Kuroko's shoulder even more, making the tealhead slightly ticklish. "Ogiwara-kun, go to sleep…" Kuroko sighed fondly. "Mmmmm yeah, yeah…" he sighed out. "I love you, Kuroko…" and with that sentence, Ogiwara-kun's breath fell into light snores.

Kuroko was blushing red as he listened to his friend's cute snores. Snuggling closer to Ogiwara-kun's shoulder, Kuroko sighed fondly and whispered to his best friend's ear.

"I love you too, Ogiwara-kun."

And they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Warm, comfortable, and most undeniably happy.


End file.
